Problem: To make pizza dough, Luca mixes 50 mL of milk for every 250 mL of flour. How many mL of milk does he mix with 750 mL of flour?
Answer: We divide the 750 mL of flour into portions of 250 mL.  We do this by calculating $750 \div 250 = 3$. Therefore, 750 mL is three portions of 250 mL.

Since 50 mL of milk is required for each 250 mL of flour, then $3\times 50 = \boxed{150}$ mL of milk is required in total.